A little more than 'just friends'
by AceMace1507
Summary: Even though Natasha insists that they are 'partners and nothing more', Clint knows that the girl he loves will never be so narrowminded as to believe that Clintasha is a mistake. Clint knows in his heart that they are meant to be more.


**This is something I just wrote up. PLEASE review. I may write a sequel if you beg in the comments. I will be sooooo happy to whoever is the first comment. Whoever does, you have my blessings and hugs for all eternity.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hm. Natasha, you do the disclaimer!**

**Natasha: No. It's to degrading.**

**Tony: I'll do it!**

**Natasha: Figures.**

**Me: Go on, Tony.**

**Tony: Acemace1507 does not own the Avengers or anything else in here, like Stark's Mansion. That is mine, all mine! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

Clint hated Tuesdays because Tony hated Mondays.

Tony would go out and come home smelling of liquor. Then, on Tuesdays, Tony would be unbearable. In fact, on Tuesdays Pepper Pots had threatened to break up with him forty-one times, leave Stark Indestries eighty-five times, and kill him 102 times. Natasha had threatened to hurt him 1,023 times, maim him 3,894 times, and kill him 10,975 times. Clint was usually the only one who took action by locking Tony in the closet.

"How're ya, Clint, ol' buddy?"

"'Sup, Bruce?"

Bruce slapped Clint a high five. Clint nodded at Steve, smiled at Pepper, and winked at Natasha, who gave him an _I'll-kill-you-if-you-do-that-again _glare.

"Where's Tony?" asked Clint, sitting down at the council table. Pepper exchanged a look with Natasha. Clint expected them to yell, 'Girl POWER!' or something. But they didn't.

"Tony is actually why we're meeting," admitted Steve. "Something must be done about him."

"I agree," Pepper said.

"I'll second that," Clint said. "But why are we meeting in Stark's mansion?"

"To annoy him." Black Widow said, brushing a red curl out of her face. Clint would bet a million dollars that it was her who thought of that. She was smart that way. And she was kind of pretty. And awesome. And funny. And smart.

_Snap out of it, Clint._

"I know what we can do." Natasha said.

Clint looked at her far longer than he meant to, but she didn't notice.

"What?" He asked.

"We'll tell Fury that he's been doing things that aren't in the Avenger's contract." Natasha said.

Clint winced.

"Don't…um…you think that's a little harsh?" asked Bruce timidly.

Natasha threw up her hands. "Is everyone here afraid of Fury?"

"No," Clint said, "But I…respect his abilities to decapitate people."

Natasha began to pace. "We can't lie down and let Tony walk all over us. We need Iron Man to help us out on missions, but he's not doing anything useful sitting there sacked out on his bed. We're supposed to get Fury when we have a problem!"

"You're pretty when you're angry," Clint said. Of course she ignored this.

"Meeting dismissed. I'll text Fury later tonight." Natasha said. "Clint, a word if you please."

He could tell by her tone he didn't have a choice.

"Someone's in trouble," Bruce said.

Clint followed her out.

"I'll drive!" He said hurriedly. Natasha tended to ignore people, other cars, stop signs, stop lights, and anything that a good driver should notice.

"Sure."

He hadn't expected her to give up without a fight. Something was up.

"Whattup?"

"Clint, you can't keep doing that!"

"What?" he knew, though.

"Saying I'm pretty. Stuff like that. We can't date, Clint. Fury has rules."

"Do you like me, Natasha?"

Natasha stared at him. "I want to. But I can't, and you know I can't! Love-,"

"-is a weakness," Clint finished tiredly. It hurt him so much when she did this to him. He cared about her, he really did, and every time he tried to bring it up she would dismiss him.

"You're a really great friend, Clint-."

"Don't you ever want more?"

"I can't Clint, I bloody well can't. I hate you, Clint, why do you even ask me stuff like this? I can't think about you any more than a partner."

He cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "A partner, and nothing more."

She looked up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I suppose Fury doesn't have to know…"

Clint smiled. This was the girl he knew and loved.


End file.
